The Curse of the Oceans Sea
by Nami-san625
Summary: When the Straw Hats take a young girl into their care they arrive on a mysterious island. Once there, Nami senses a cyclone that will destroy the island but when she tells them, no one believes her. What is she to do? Will she go so far as to ally a Marie
1. Chapter 1

**Hooray! My first fan fic. I hope I didn't do too bad.**

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece

**The Curse of the Oceans Sea**

Chapter One

It was like any other day on the Mugiwara no Kaizoku's new ship, the Thousand Sunny. Everyone was being their typical selves and doing their typical things, until Usopp noticed a small rowboat floating up ahead while he was fishing. "Oi, Chopper! Come over here!" he called.

Chopper rushed over only to see an unconscious, bruised and cut girl, about twelve years of age. He ran over to the anchor, let it down and ran back over to Usopp. "Everyone, come over here!" he yelled.

Everyone ran over and gazed down toward the tiny row boat. "Hurry! Bring her onto the ship! She has fatal wounds and needs immediate medical treatment!" anxiously yelled Chopper.

Sanji jumped off the Thousand Sunny and onto the row boat. He gently picked her up and brought her onto the ship.

"Bring her to the Sick Bay!" Chopper was frantic. Everyone followed into the sick bay except for Nami.

"Hey wait…she dropped this" said Nami as she looked at the locket that had fallen out of the girl's clutched hand. She let out a sigh and put it away in her pocket and followed the rest of her nakama into the sick bay.

After a while, the Mugiwara no Kaizoku left the sick bay leaving Chopper behind to tend to the girl.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After a few hours passed, Chopper finally came out. "I'm done," he sighed in relief. "She's still asleep and she'll probably stay that way for a while."

"Sanji, I'm hungry," whined Luffy.

"Well, I guess that means that it's time for dinner," he said. "I'll go start cooking then."

When dinner came, they all went into the kitchen and ate. As usual, Luffy was reaching across the table taking other people's food, while occasionally getting hit by a fork. Dinner was chaotic, but when night came, the whole ship was quiet.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The next morning, the Mugiwara no Kaizoku met in the kitchen and had a meeting on what to do with the girl.

"What should we do with her?" asked Sanji.

"We can take her with us and then drop her off at the next island," suggested Usopp.

"Yeah, good idea," said Franky. "What else are we supposed to do with a small, defenseless girl? I mean, we can't just leave her out at sea."

"How about we talk to her first and see what she says," said Chopper.

"Yeah, maybe she's a musician!" said Luffy with a laugh.

Nami got out of her seat and whacked Luffy on the head. "Luffy, this is nothing to joke about. This is a serious matter."

"Ow… Nami…" he whined. She shot a glare in his direction. "Okay, okay."

"What do you think, Robin-chan?" asked Sanji.

"I think we should do what Doctor-san said," she replied.

"Okay, then that's what we're going to do," said Zoro impatiently.

"He says that then falls asleep," stated Nami.

"Okay, we'll talk to her then. But do you think she'll want to talk to all of us like that or just one of us?" asked Franky.

"Well, I don't know. Do you have any ideas Chopper?" said Sanji

"Well, we are pirates and it may seem intimidating. How about you talk her, Nami?" suggested Chopper.

"Why me? Why not you or someone else?"

"Because you're the best choice," said Usopp.

"Just try not to get violent," said Chopper.

"Fine then."

They all walked out of the kitchen except for Sanji who was making breakfast after Luffy had complained about being hungry.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Nami walked into the sick bay to see the young girl sitting up in her bed. "Hi, my name is Nami. What's yours?" she asked as she sat down on the bed next to hers.

"My names' Yumi," she said in a small voice.

"So, what were you doing on that boat?" asked Nami.

"That's none of you business!" she answered quickly and coldly.

"Okay, okay, jeez, what's you problem?"

"All pirates are the same. You do horrible things to get information about treasure. You'll go to such extremes as to kill innocent people for money. You steal from villages then destroy them. You'll even betray your own nakama for your life." She sounded angry.

"How can you say that before even giving our crew a chance? Don't-"

"You think the same thing. You hate and fear pirates. Don't try and deny it, it's obvious."

"Don't think you know every thing. I don't hate and fear pirates. I-"

"I said, don't try and deny it."

It was silent. No one talked or did anything but sit there.

"Just kill me, here and now. If I'm stuck on this pirate ship, I'd rather die," said Yumi, trying to break the silence.

"If that's what you want, then I'll give it to you," said Nami, as she lifted the girl up by the neck. "I'm guessing that since you want to die, you won't need this." Nami pulled out the locket, still holding the girl.

"My locket!" she shouted as she started to struggle. "See, what I said. Pirates do steal people's treasures, even if it is useless to them."

Nami let her go while Yumi grabbed the locket from her hand. 'I'll be taking that, along with my life."

Nami left the room without turning beck to even glance at the girl. She opened the door and slammed it behind her. "Hey, Nami, did she say anything?" asked Chopper.

"Her name's Yumi," she replied.

"Anything else?"

"N-no"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Please R&R, but don't flame, please.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece…

Chapter Two

Many times through the day Sanji would go down to the sick bay and offer Yumi food. But every single time she would say no and turn away from him.

Chopper went down there many times to change her bandages and give her medicine and every time he tried to speak to her, she would just ignore him.

No matter how many times they tried, the Straw Hat Pirates could never get her do move from the bed, or get her to speak, or do anything. After many tries to get her to do something, they finally gave up and let her be.

Night came and she still didn't come out, even for dinner.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It was the middle of the night when Sanji heard a crash coming from the kitchen. Instantly, he thought it was Luffy, so he got out of bed, without bothering to see if Luffy was in his bed, and went into the kitchen to go yell at him again.

When he entered the kitchen, he was expecting Luffy to be in the mouse trap; but when he turned on the lights, he saw the mouse trap was empty. Instead he saw some broken dishes and Yumi standing in front of the open fridge. "So, you _are_ hungry," he said, putting a lot of emphasis on the "are".

"So… what's it to you!?" she said in reply.

"Nothing really…" he said"… except, it makes me wonder why you're sneaking food in the middle of the night instead of taking the food that I offered to you."

"So what?" she said in an angry tone. "I can't trust you! You _are_ a pirate after all. You could've put poison in it or something. That's what pirates do. All the other pirates I've met did that. They put poison in my food or tried assassinate me."

"Oh, really…" said Sanji. "And why did they do that?"

"Because they wanted the stone in my locket. This stone can give anyone who uses it immense power and there's only a few of them in the entire world. But because of this stone, I'm known as the South Blue Demon."

"You must be hungry. Here, I'll cook something up for you."

"Okay. But I'm gonna have to watch you and make sure you don't put poison in it."

"_Ha, ha, ha, _of course I won't put poison in it. But if you insist, I'll let you watch."

When Sanji finished cooking, he gave her the food. Her eyes sparkled as she looked at it and she almost instantly ate it, not leaving one crumb behind. "Mmm… that's was good. That was probably the best meal I've had in a while," she told him. "You're a really good cook… but that still doesn't mean I trust you. If I'm not alive tomorrow, then my ghost will haunt you for the rest of your life."

Sanji picked you her plate and walked over to the sink to wash it. He stated to talk to her then walked back over to the table. His voice started to trail off when he noticed that she had fallen asleep.

He picked her up and brought her back to the sick bay then went back to sleep.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The next morning, they had another meeting in the kitchen and in that meeting, Sanji told them about what happened last night.

"So, what are we gonna do now?" asked Usopp.

"I don't know," said Nami. "What do you think Zoro?"

snore, snore

"He's asleep!!" exclaimed everyone in unison while Nami hit him on the head.

"How about we ask her to join our crew?" asked Luffy with a smile.

"No!' said Nami as she threw a punch to the back of his head.

"Why?"

"Because she'll either say no, or just ignore us," she answered.

"That's not why I said "why". I said it because I wanted to know why you hit me."

"Because you're being stupid!" she yelled as she hit him again.

"Now, back to Yumi," said Franky.

"I agree with Luffy," said Usopp.

"Me too!" said Chopper.

"I think that we should do what ever is best," said Robin.

"I think we should do what Robin-chan said," said Sanji with hearts in his eyes.

"Looks like my idea wins!" said Luffy, sticking his tongue out at Nami.

Nami shot a glare in Luffy's direction. "Okay, you win. Fine then, we'll ask her."

Everyone shot a glance in Nami's direction. "What?" she said. She read the looks on their faces. "Okay, okay. But I'm only talking to her if she says no."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Chopper dragged her to come out of the room and brought her to the front deck, where everyone else was. "Ya wanna join our crew?" asked Luffy when he jumped right in front of her, making her jump.

"No!" she replied.

"Come on. How about we take you into our care?"

"I said, NO!" She turned around and started to walk away.

Robin looked at Nami, signaling her to go talk to her.

Nami grabbed her wrist and dragged her into the empty kitchen. "Why won't you join our crew, or lets us watch over of you until we can bring you to your destination? We have all sorts of fun. We joke around and goof off almost every day." She said to her.

"No, no and... NO!"

"Why?"

"Why? Because pirates ruined my life. The pirate crew, The Red Crossbow… I was kidnapped and was forced to work for them. When I was on their ship, I met a boy named Senchii. We would always play instead of work, so, one night, the captain, Gronum, killed Senchii while he was asleep. The next day, I found out and I killed the whole crew except the captain and his first mate without knowing it. After that, I fell unconscious and since then, I went around killing pirates for money to survive."

Silence fell upon the two of the. It was an awkward silence. No one knew what to do next, so they just sat there. Until Nami broke the silence. "You're not the only one on this ship with a sad past. Everyone has a sad past that makes us who we are. My step-mother was killed by a pirate and I had to work for him for 8 years. You're not alone. If you just trust us, we can be your nakama."

"Okay, you can be my care takers until we get to the next island, but no more than that, under one condition. We have to-"

"Come on, let's tell everyone else!" said Nami as she grabbed her by the wrist again and dragged her outside.

"Everyone," announced Nami. Everyone turned towards her and Yumi. "Yumi has decided that she is not joining our crew, but she is letting us be her care takers until we arrive on the next island."

"Under one condition. If the next island is Nerstarushi Island," she told everyone.

"Where's that? And how are we supposed to get there?" asked Nami.

"Like this," she said. "Let me see the log pose for a second." She held it in one hand and lifted the other above it. A light began to shine around the log pose, and suddenly, the needle changed direction.

"How did you do that?" asked Nami.

"With the stone in my locket." She began to walk off when Nami came up behind her.

"How about we get you out of those raggy clothes."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The two of them went into the women's quarters. Nami opened the door to her closet and pulled out a skirt and a shirt. "These are the smallest clothes I have. Why don't you try them on?"

Yumi was hesitant, but she nodded her head. Nami walked outside of the room as she changed.

Yumi opened the door when she was done. "Looks like they fit," said Nami. Next, she brought Yumi to the bathroom and had her wash up.

After that, she got out a brush and started brushing her shoulder length, dark brown hair.

When she was done, she took a look at her. Yumi's dark brown hair complemented and made her eyes shine more, now that it was clean.

They went back up to the deck and noticed that it was empty. Right away, they went into the kitchen and everyone was amazed with Yumi.

"Wow… she looks really different, in a good way," said Chopper.

Everyone else continued complimenting her while she began to flush.

The night went on very peacefully, leading to another day.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**How was it? Once again, please don't flame.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wow...it's been what now? I think it's been 4 months since I updated. Oh, well. Here's chapter three!**

Chapter Three

"_It's been three weeks and she's already become one of us," thought Nami. "If only she would join our crew; she'd be really useful. Nami watched Yumi and Chopper laugh uncontrollably at Usopp's "stories". She changed her view so she was looking at _the _log pose, then looked up at the ocean. "I wonder when we're gonna get to Nerstarushi Island?"_

"Nami-swan!" exclaimed Sanji, rushing from the kitchen to where Nami was on the front deck. "Here Nami-san! Here's your snack!"

"Thank you Sanji-kun," she said, adding a smile. Sanji smiled back then eagerly ran over toward the aquarium to deliver the snacks to Robin.

When he walked in, he saw Robin reading a book, while Luffy was singing as Franky strummed his guitar. Instantly, as Sanji gave Robin her snack, Luffy whined for some, but was sent off to the kitchen to get some himself. As he heard this, Franky jumped out of his seat and ran towards the kitchen behind the captain.

Back on front deck, Usopp continued to tell then his "stories". "And then, the huge sea monster came up to the ship. But then, as everyone was running for their lives, I shot down the sea monster in one shot with my mighty pachinko!"

"Suegoi! Wow Usopp-san, you're amazing!" said Yumi.

"Tell us another story demanded Chopper. By this time both Chopper and Yumi's eyes were filled with sparkles, while Usopp had a big, proud smile on his face.

"Well, if you insist," said Usopp, trying to be modest.

Nami smiled as she watched them. "She's really changed now, hasn't she?" said a voice from behind.

"A-ahh!... Oh, Robin, you scared me," she told her. "...Well... yeah she has."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The next day was similar to the last, everyone goofing off, until Yumi announced through the intercom, "Oi, everyone, come to the front deck! We've arrived at our destination, Nerstarushi Island!"

Everyone was amazed with what they saw. There was one large city in front of them with buildings all over. There were houses, stores, and it appeared as if there was an outdoor market. There were children running around the streets playing games, and many people carrying shopping bags and reading newspapers and books.

"Wow... this island seems like it's full of people," said Sanji.

"Well, not exactly. This is the main part of the island and the main city. There are two other cities, but they're much smaller. Otherwise, this island is pretty much uninhabited," explained Yumi.

"Well, that's not what I'd expect by just simply judging from this city alone," said Usopp.

"Yeah, i guess," said Yumi.

"So, where can we dock the ship?" asked Franky.

"Anywhere. The people here aren't scared of pirates, epically now, because there are Marines who patrol around the cities and protect everyone. Yup, Lieutenant Heiki and his fleet do a great job," answered Yumi.

"But what if we get caught?" asked Zoro, "I think _that's _what's more important to us."

Hmm... the Marines aren't here to ward off pirates, but it's better if we don't take any chances..." there was a slight pause before Yumi continued. " I know! At the other end of this island, there is a small beach behind the cliff, which is unknown to most of the people, so the Marines probably don't know about it."

So, follow her directions, the thousand Sunny sailed around the island until they got the to other end, where it was docked.

Yumi was right. The beach was completely deserted. The only ones there were the Straw Hat Pirates.

There sand under their feet was soft and slippery. The waves, slowly hitting the shore; the trees, moving in the breezy wind. Up above them, there was a tall cliff, which reached high above every tree.

"No need to worry," she informed them. " Like I said, almost no one knows about this place"

"Come on, I'm hungry! Let's get something to eat!" whined the captain.

"Didn't you just eat!? How can you still be hungry?" said Sanji, annoyed with his infinite stomachs.

"But that isn't a bad idea," said Robin, "How about we go into town?"

"Yeah! I'd like to get another book!" said Chopper, his smile broad across his face.

"Okay, then it's decided. We will all go to the city while Zoro stays and guards the ship," announce Sanji.

"Why should I do that? She already said that no one knows about this place!" he remarked.

"Well, you never know when people will just wonder around and stumble across a beach with a pirate ship docked at it. You know, if they report our us to the Marines, you'll take the blame."

"What!? And what are the chances of that? Huh curly brow?"

"Don't push your luck Marimo. Dare to question me and my foot will end up in your face!" he threatened.

"Not before my sword is down you throat!"

"Just quit it already!" yelled Nami, blasting a punch at both of their heads. "Zoro, just go and stay at the ship!"

Zoro just turned around an walked back to the ship while the rest of the crew continued on.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**A/N: So, how was it? Please R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! I know this story is going really slowly and stuff, but it will get more interesting soon. I would like to thank all my readers and reviewers. Now, on with the story.**

* * *

Chapter Four

As they continued on, they finally arrived to where they were before, the main city; and there they saw, once again, the many people that crowded the streets.

From there, they decide to split up and go in separate directions. Chopper instantly left to find a book store, with Robin following behind at his request. Sanji went toward the market to restock on food, while Usopp and Franky were ordered to watch over Luffy, their troublesome captain, leaving Yumi to show Nami around.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"So, where are we headed for first?" asked Usopp.

"Where else do you think?" replied Franky, with a sigh.

"I already told you guys. WE'RE GOING TO A RESTARUANT FIRST!!!!!" yelled Luffy with much enthusiasm. Well, maybe a little too much enthusiasm, because people all around look around and stared at them.

"Okay, let's just go before they start an angry mob," said Usopp.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Meanwhile, Sanji was roaming the market place in search of more food to supply the crew, while occasionally getting off track by following the girls that he saw.

At the same time, Robin and Chopper were already at the book store, looking in every last book that caught their attention.

"Hey, Robin, look at this book!" said Chopper.

"Oh, yes... what is it?" she said, walking in his direction.

"I'm not completely sure, but it looks like it's a book of the island's legends or something like that."

"Hmmm..." said Robin, receiving the book from chopper. "I think your right."

She opened it up to a random page and read a few sentences aloud. "When the three were placed, the power was so great, it could overcome. Overcome the other great power." After reading that, she shut the book then flipped through the pages. "It looks like the last few pages are torn out." Robin lowered the book so Chopper could see. "Are there any others?"

"That was the only one," he answered.

"Well,I guess we'll have to make due with what we have."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

By this time, Nami had already tired Yumi out with all her shopping and walking around back and forth from shop to shop, across the city. Yumi followed behind, dragging her feet from the weight of all the shopping bags Nami had piled onto her. As the two of them passed a bench, Yumi eagerly sat down, dropping the bags and boxes down beside her. "Can we take a break? Please?" she asked, desperately.

"What? Why stop now, when we're just getting started?" answered Nami, not noticing how worn out and tired Yumi was. "We have a lot more to do. So, where's the closest shop from here?"

"Oh, so _now _you choose the closest shop?"

"What? I never said 'the farthest shop'. All I said before was 'where's the next shop?' You were the one who chose the shops across the city from each other."

"What? Huh? Bu-he-" Yumi was at a lost for words. "Oh, I give up." She put her hand to her forehead and shook her head. "There's anther shop-"

"Wait..."

"Wait what? One minute you're telling me to hurry up and now your telling me to wait?" complained Yumi.

"I just wanted to ask a question," she said. "We've past this spot a lot now, and every time I see the well. But I never fail to see the writing on it. So, what's written there?"

Yumi let out a sigh before answering. "You know what? I don't really know. No one here does. But one thing everyone knows is the legends around this well," she explained. "There's one that says the souls of this island's founders lives in the well. There's another about the writing, but that one is really complicated and not very well know."

"Okay..."

They continued on around town stopping at any shop they saw.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The day went on, occasionally repeating some events, such as when Sanji went off looking for girls instead of food. But for the majority of the day, Luffy was scarfing down food, while Zoro was snoring his head off.

* * *

**So, how was it? As always, please R&R:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I would like to thank Kinkatia for constanly reviewing and giving me advice. I would also like to thank mangalover16 for always asking for more. And now, on with chapter five.**

* * *

Chapter Five 

The following day, Yumi escorted Usopp and Franky around, which was a huge relief from watching over Luffy. So, everyone else stayed on the ship.

Half way through the day, Chopper and Zoro wandered off into town, leaving Luffy, Sanji, Nami and Robin.

But by evening, they were all reunited back on the Thousand Sunny for dinner.

"Robin-chan, do you want anything to eat?" asked Sanji, eager to serve her anything she asked for.

"After I finish this book," she said, not lifting her glance from her page. Time past but finally, she got to the point where she said, "I'm done."

"What do you mean, you're done?" asked Nami.

Robin looked surprised at her questioning. "There's no more to read in this book. The last couple of pages are ripped out" she explained. As she said this, everyone gathered around her, to take a look at the book; and they all saw the edge of ripped pages. Everyone, but Nami.

"What are you talking about? All the pages are there. Look, they're right there." She tried to convince them that all the pages were intact, because that is what she saw, and no one could convince her otherwise.

"What are you talking about Nami? Are you crazy or something? Look, there are no pages there, all there is ripped paper. Nothing else," said Usopp, trying to get her to her senses.

"I"m not crazy! There right there."

"Nami-san, Usopp is right, they are ripped out," said Sanji.

Nami looked around the room, and everyone was nodding in agreement. No one else saw them. "Why? Why don't you see them? They're right there."

"Are you sure you aren't sick or something?"asked Chopper, concerned for her strange behavior.

"No, I fine. But I think everyone here is going nuts. The pages are there."

"If you're so confident about it, then prove it," said Zoro, annoyed with all of this.

"Fine, I will." She took the book and started reading the pages. As she read it, it was as if she was reading in a whole different language, because no one look like they understood what she read. She stopped reading after finishing the first of the pages and looked around. All around her were blank looks, from everyone.

"Um...Nami, you _do_ know that no word left your mouth, right?" said Usopp.

"What are you saying? I read it to you just now. How can you not hear me? I just proved to you that the pages are there!"

"I think you just proved that you are going crazy," said Franky.

"...fine. If you don't want to believe me, then don't. But I'm taking this with me."

Nami picked up the book from where it was put down on the table, and walked out of the kitchen, bringing her tensity with her.

Everything was silent after she left. Glances were shot around reading. 'I think she's lost it', but nothing more. By now, everyone was sure that Chopper's earlier comment was a large possibility, because it wasn't like her to just randomly make something up then get worked up about it. Definitely not.

* * *

**A/N: It's finally getting somwhere. Wow... that took a long time to get to. But, as always R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

Chapter Six 

Nami stayed up the whole night reading the book. She wouldn't take her eye off of it. But there was one part that she read over and over again, and that was the end of what only she, herself, saw. It took a while for her to understand it, but even then, she still had questions.

_Every thousand years, when the night is calm, to moon is full and there's no star in sight, a storm comes to the island. There's thunder and lightning, total destruction and chaos. But there is more. Tsunamis, typhoons and cyclones come and attack the island, which ends up in nothing after the storm. But the only way to stop it, is by the hand of the one possessing the curse of the oceans sea._

_When the storm approaches, the curse is laid upon the one who see the black moon. But betrayal will befall on this one, but in the end, the storm will cease._

_Up upon the cliff, there is a stone tablet without writing. For the writing to appear, each piece to the puzzle of the manuscript must be placed together with the stone of the sea. When completed, the manuscript must be foretold aloud for the power of the curse to activate._

_With this power, the storm can be overcome, but it may take a life with it. So, the cursed must be willing. Willing to give a life, to save many others. But that is not anyones decision, but of the one of the curse._

She sat there, thinking of why only she could see it. It was clearly another writing that the others couldn't read, but they would've seen it. And though it was a different language, she could still read it. But _why_ could she read it? Could she be the one with the curse? The answer wasn't clear to her, but she instantly eliminated the possibility of her being the cursed. She continued reading it a couple more time, in search of this answer, before heading to the museum.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

When she approached the museum, she was greeted by a middle-aged man. "Why hello there. My name is Lurono. I'm the owner of this museum."

"Hi, I'm Nami."

"I don't think I've seen you around before. Are you visiting?"

"Yea. I came here a few days ago. And actually, I came here today because I had a couple of questions."

"Well then, ask away."

"well, I"m not sure if you'll know; but have you heard of the curse of the oceans sea?"

"Hmm... interesting for a foreigner to know of that legend, because not many people _here_ know of it. And honestly, I know very little, but I'll tell you what I know." He took a pause and collected his thoughts before continuing on. " Well, to start off, only the one with the curse of the oceans sea can see the black moon and the writing. But the writing of the manuscript was shattered and now the pieces are scatter all over the island. The pieces appear to be blank, but to the one with the curse, they can see what's written," he explained. "All that I have told you was all I now, and it may not be very helpful."

"Well, thank you. And actually, that was more than helpful."

"Well, feel free to look around."

Nami nodded her head before walking into the next room. She look at all that was there. There were all sorts of things, ranging from anchors, to salvaged ships to bones, to gems from the ocean floor. It was a sight to see. There was even a room full of old parchments and writings.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

when she left the museum, she noticed that there was a dramatic decrease in the temperature. She could sense a storm, but tried not to think about the legend. _It __is__ just a legend. There's no need to get worked up about it._

It was mid-afternoon when she returned to the ship; and only Chopper and robing were there. But slowly, everyone started to return.

* * *

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!!!! (as you can see, i'm kinda hyper right now... too mcuh candy isn't _that_ good)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"Hey everyone, look at that!" exclaimed Luffy, jumping up and down with excitement.

"What is it?" asked Franky, with a little of an annoyed tone to his voice.

"Look! Look at all the shooting stars!!!!"

"Wow..." commented Chopper, staring up into the sky, amazed at the sight.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Nami, scanning the sky. "There are no shorting sta-..." She just suddenly stopped her word. It was silent before she continued talking. "No... It can't be... It can't be the... black... the black moon..." she mumbled to herself; though at this moment, it didn't matter if anyone heard her, because she had a mesmerized stare up at the sky.

"Did you say something, Nami-san?" asked Sanji, thinking he heard her mumbled words.

"W-what? Oh, o-of course no. I didn't say anything." Her words were shaky, and sped up as she continued on. She had to deny it, unless she wanted a repeat of yesterday; but she felt that it couldn't be helped, that they would eventually find out and think her crazy, again. But she still kept it to herself, at least for the time being.

"Lying like Usopp won't get you anywhere," remarked Zoro.

There was an instantaneous reply from the liar, "Hey! What do you mean by-"

"I didn't say anything." She cut him off, to quickly defend herself.

"Okay then. Say what you want, but I heard you say "black moon" loud and clear."

Nami didn't know what to say to that, so she didn't respond. Instead, she finally made up her mind. She was going to tell them, even if they didn't believe her.

"There's a storm coming. A storm, large and storm enough to destroy this island."

"First it's imaginary pages, then it's black moons; and now it's island-destroying storms? Okay, I think you have officially lost it," commented Franky.

"Think about it and take a good look. Does it sound logical? Of course it doesn't!" said Usopp.

"Bu-but it's true..." she wanted. No, needed them to believe her.

"Are you sure you're okay?" asked Chopper, with full concern.

"Of course I'm fine!... It's just... oh nevermind..." she said, waling back downstairs, leaving everyone to gaze back at the stars, but with worry in their minds.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: And without further ado, I present to you, chapter eight of The Curse of the Oceans Sea...**

* * *

Chapter Eight

Everyone thought something was wrong with Nami. But she wasn't seeing illusions; each of these were real. She knew danger was approaching, no matter how many times that her thought were challenged. And since no one believed her, she_ had _to protect the,, no matter the cost. Even if they didn't now it; even if she had to betray them; even if it meant her life.

So, the next night, she decided to get the stone of the sea. She went to the museum, where she thought to have saw it before. She snuck in a stole it. It was an easy and successful job. It wasn't that big, only the size of her palm, so it wasn't hard to hide either. But on the way back, she had some trouble. She was faced with none other than the Marines of Nerstarushi: Lt. Heiki and his men.

"Hey you! What are you doing with the stone of the sea?" exclaimed one of the soldiers, somehow seeing the stone in her hands.

"Wha- Huh? Oh, me? Uh... well, you see, I-"

"Just bring her to the ship," ordered the lieutenant.

The soldiers reacted to his orders. They took the stone from her and dragged her to the dock, where their large Marine ship was. As they got onto the ship, they hand-cuffed her, and tied her to the mast, where Lt. Heiki proceed to question her.

"I know who you are. You're Nami, the Cat Burglar, worth 16,000,000 beli. You're part of the Straw Hat Crew, are you not?" He paced in circles in front of her as he spoke. "Ah, the infamous little pirate crew, known as the Straw Hat Pirates. They gained gained their fame through many battles, most resulting in wins. Their most recent was the war on the World Government. What idiots they were, losing to a bunch of pirate scum, don't you think?"

She didn't answer him; instead, she continued to track each of his footsteps.

"But there's one question that would come to mind at this sight. Why would you be after the stone of the sea? Why do you even know of it's existence?" he asked, tossing it up and down in his hand. "Most of the people here don't know of it's significance, let alone attempt to steal it... But would you go after it?... Maybe... you posses the curse of the oceans sea!"

Her eyes immediately shot up as the last of his words left his lips. "What?" she quickly responded. "But... how do you know?"

"Oh, I've heard things..." he answered, vaguely.

"And you believe them?" She continued to question him, tying to pry each answer out of him.

"Of course I do. The storm, the manuscript, the black moon, everything," he said, with much assurance.

"... Then how about I make a deal with you?"

"What are your terms?" he asked, untying her.

"You know about the storm that will destroy the island, and you believe it too. Well, I tried to tell my nakama, but they didn't believe one word of it. So, I don't want them to find out the hard way, that it is true." He just simply nodded his head as she went on. "But in order to do that, I need someone to "escort" them away from this area. Perhaps, onto anther island, far, far away from here."

"And are you suggesting that I am the one with the power in doing so?" he asked, getting every one of his facts straight.

"Precisely."

"Then in exchange..." He tapped his finger on the rail of the deck, thinking of what he should get her to do. He continued to pace around, looking at all there was before answering," Well, each one of your 'nakama' has a bounty, which adds up to 644,000,050 beli, excluding you; am I mistaken?"

She shook her head, saying that he wasn't wrong.

"Well, since they're wroth so much, you're gonna have to give me some money, to ensure their safe trip. How about... 150,000,000 beli and..."

"And what?" she said, sounding the tiniest bit annoyed.

"Well, first let me tell you, though you may already know. The power of the curse of the oceans sea is very, very great. IT could even destroy the Red Line, or even the Grand Line. ... So, I'm sure you already know what I'm going for. I would like for you to destroy the Grand Line, and rid the world of pirates!"

"But... What?" He gave a smirk to reply. She sighed thinking if she should go through with it or not. "... Fine... it's a deal," she said, putting out her hand, where he then put his.

"It's a deal," they said, shaking on it.

Each of them shook their hands, agreeing to do what they could. At that moment, neither knew if the deal would be carried out, but they just believed that it would.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, and i never will (unless, by some weird, random, awesome way, i do, but i don't) The onl own Yumi, Lt. Heiki, Nerstarushi Island, and everything that you probably haven't heard of.**

**Okay, I just had to say that, 'casue i haven't witten a disclaimer for this fic since like... chapter one. And i just felt like writing one. **

**Random fact-thing of this fic: There were actually many plans for when Nami leaves the crew, to join Lt. Heiki. My first and original idea was to have her write a note and leave it on the table, or bin it to the wall with a knife. Then i thought she should write "Goodbye..." on the mast in blook. After that idea, I thought she cold declare a battle on the cliff, and fight it out (against Luffy) at sundown. But hten I thought she shold turn them all into the Lieutenant, one by one. But as you can see, none of those ideas came to be. I just thought it would take too longl but if you like any of them, tell me and I may use it in my revision of Te Curse of the Oceans Sea. )**

**Anyways, if you read my whole, long note, then kudos for you! applause, applause. Now, with that out, on with the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter Nine

It was a quiet and peaceful night on the Thousand Sunny. No one was aware of what had happened, so they were surprised to see that many Marine soldiers patrolling about their ship when they awoke. But they soon realized that they weren't on the Thousand Sunny, but on the Lieutenant's ship.

"Well, good morning, and welcome to what I call home," he said. "It's an honor to have you all here, really."

"How did you know we were here!?" asked Franky, demanding an answer.

"Oh, it's really quite simple. You see, someone just have it away."

A shocked look fell over their faces. They all looked at each other in question, wondering who it could've been, keeping in mind that they were the only ones who really knew that they were there. "Who!? Who was it?" inquired Usopp.

"Isn't it obvious? Who's missing?" Lieutenant Heiki continued to toy with them, making them more and more aggravated.

They looked around once again; Sanji, this time, looked away, already knowing who was gone. "Nami-san! What did you do? Where is she?" He ordered him to speak back.

He waited a moment before he spoke. "Oh, Nami? Why're you asking me? For all I know, she could be anywhere from the other end of this island, to the prison cell on this ship," he answered, with the sound of arrogance in his tone.

"What's that supposed to mean?" At this point, their captain was getting all fired up.

"Oh, nothing really; at least nothin you pirate scum would understand. But good luck looking for her with you hands tied up," he said with a laugh. He turned around and started to walk below deck.

"Wait Sir! What should we do with the pirates?" asked the commander.

"Let them do whatever they want right now. Just don't let them off this ship."

He continued to laugh to himself as he returned below deck. He made up a pitiful image of them, which gave fuel to his laughter as he left.

Back up front deck, the Mugiwara Kaizoku were freed to wander the ship, but with many unwanted marine eyes in their presence; but that didn't stop them. They were so caught up in looking for Nami, that they completely forgot that their arms were tied up.

On their captain's order, they had split up into groups to go about scouting the ship. They had searched in every corner, but to no avail. Therefore, they returned to the front deck to regroup. But it was there where they found the lieutenant, and the one who they had been searching for, nearby.

"Nami!" exclaimed Chopper.

She acted as if she didn't hear them shout out her name; she just kept walking towards the ship. They continued to call out to her, but she didn't even acknowledge their presence; she just kept walking.

**A/N: well, i don't have anything to say anymore, cause i said a whole bunch in the begnning, so, yea... Please R&R! **

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I must thank one of my wonderful reviewers for pointing out Yumi's disappearance. And yes, I have noticed that too, but I haven't really thought about it until now. And yes, she did disappear for some chapters... _heh, heh..._**

**Crowd: _gasp_**

**But have no fear! For she didn't vanish off the face of the earth! She's back, right here, right now, in this chapter! Now that I'm done talking to myself, I'll let you people get on with your lives, and read this chapter! :D**

* * *

Chapter Ten

Nami walked onto the ship, carrying with her, the 100,000 beli that he asked for. She threw it onto the ground in front of him, where he then picked it up. "Good job Nami-san," said Lt. Heiki, putting a smile on his face. She tried to not look at the rest of her nakama who were standing before her; she did all she could to avoid eye contact with them. "Now, I have all of the Mugiwara no Kaizoku... except for one." In the next instant, he drew his sword, as if ready to attack. "...But I only have one more to capture, until I get promoted to vice admiral." He cast his eyes upon her, looking at her like she was worth nothing.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" she said faking a small laugh.

"Oh, me? Nothing; nothing, except that you're the next on my capture list," he answered, smoothly.

"How about you end of the deal!?" asked Nami with a somewhat angry tone.

"Oh, but aren't _you_ the one who was going to betray _me_?" he said, raising his eyebrows. "Anyways, but you don't need to worry about anything. I"ll keep them alive; but you have to die after you finish your end of our deal."

"But that wasn't it! This wasn't our deal! I can't be captured; because I have to-"

"Shut up Nami!" he yelled, cutting her off. "Because if you keep talking, it'll cost your life." He lifted of his sword and pointed it to her neck. She stood, frozen, waiting for the perfect moment to attack.

It was when he turned around that she drew out her clima-tact and knocked the sword out of his hand. "So, you think that you can win, now that my sword was hit into the ocean? Well, too bad for you," he said, violently throwing a punch to her stomach. "Now, get me a new sword!"

"Nami!!" yelled her captain, trying to get free from the chains, and the soldier grasping onto his wrists.

She fell to her knees, coughing up blood. For an moment, she stood still, but she wiped the blood from the mouth and slowly got up to her feet.

He held one arm around her shoulder and held his sword to her neck, once again. "I'm not going to kill you here and now, but I'm not letting you go. But if you want, we can have your funeral now. So, if you want to die now, I will-"

Nami hit the sword away, once again and blew him away with a cyclone tempo. "I can't believe I ever trusted you!!"

"Your asking for death!" he yelled, running up to her, his sword above his head, intending to swing and hit her.

She held up an impact dial to block the sword. He was astonished. "Don't even think of using that!"

Off to the side were the commander, soldiers and Mugiwara no Kaizoku. They were all closely watching the battle between the two of them, when all of a sudden, the commander held up a gun to Yumi's head, saying, "Use the impact, and she dies."

While Nami was distracted by the commander, Lt. Heiki found it a good time to attack. He punched her forehead, with much furry, causing her to fall and drop the dial. As she was kneeling, the lieutenant pick up the dial and held it to her back.

"Nami! Look out!!" yelled Usopp.

"Nami-san!!"

She turned a little and screamed in pain as he shot the dial's power at her side. She fell down as all her nakama shouted. She lay there clenching the wound on her left side. Blood soaked through her shit. And by this time, the commander put the gun down.

Tears ran down, from her eyes, down her face. '_Damn you Heiki I was so close. Now everyone...them... even you... everyone is going to die...'_ thoughts of doubt ran through her head. She didn't know what to believe. If everyone was going to live, or die. She didn't want to believe that death was the answer, but she just gave up, lost faith, gave in.

"Nami, you can't give up yet. I don't know what's going on, but you can't give up yet. We're all depending on you, as you are depending on all of us. Don't give up hope, because if you do, everything else will be lost." She turned to see that it was Yumi who was speaking these words.

It was a surprise to see that this girl, the one who chose death over life, the one who couldn't trust pirates, was now telling her that she needed to win this battle; that she was depending on her.

She remained there for another moment, _'No! Their not going to die! I will find a way to save them, and a way to kill you!'_

She reached for the clima-tact, but as she had her hand on it, Lt. Heiki lifted his foot and crushed her hand. She let out a cry of pain, as her nakama yelled out her name.

He lifted his foot as she lay there. Her vision was fading. Everything was turning into blurs of color. Then rain began to fall.

She let out her other hand and grabbed her clima-tact, and slowly stood up. "So, ya still have the strength to stand. But whether to not you or not you can fight is the real question," he tested.

"Well, how about we find out?" she said, under her heavy breath.

"Oh, we'll find that out in less than an instant," he said, running over to her and clenching her neck. "Now, I'll say this one more time. Do you want to die now, or after you kill the pirate species?"

"Well, how about I say: I won't die!" she said, sending a swing to his head, which he easily evaded.

"Oh, but that isn't an option," he said, hitting the back of her head, knocking her unconscious. "Looks like an instant was just too much of an expectation."

"N-Nami!" yelled Yumi and Luffy in unison.

"Nami-san!!" followed Sanji.

"What should we do know, sir?" asked the commander.

"Throw them back in prison. And Nami? Throw here there too. We can just let he die"

No one spoke after that. Everyone was silent. The only things which made a sound were the waves that hit the shore. Everything just seemed to stop. It was if the world stopped turning, or the clock stopped ticking...

* * *

**A/N: Poor, poor Nami... **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for the slow update. ****Anyways, here's the chapter eleven of The Curse of the Oceans Sea**

* * *

Chapter Eleven

They all sat around her, watching Chopper treat and bandage every single wound. Some of the nakama showed worried faces, while others sat there expressionless. However, there was a different look among them; this was the look of guilt.

Yumi just sat there. Nothing averted her eyes from the blood-stained ground. She was tense as every muscle in her body just seemed to tighten up. And then, she spoke. "I saw this coming..." Though it was just a mumble, it was just enough to attract Robin's attention.

"You said something, didn't you." She looked up at Robin, as all eyes turned to her.

"I-I saw this coming... and couldn't− No, didn't do anything to stop it..."

"What do you mean?" asked Usopp.

"I know danger before it happens," she said. "That's the only reason why I'm still alive..."

"So you knew this fight was going to happen..."quietly stated Franky.

She nodded in reply, returning her glance to the ground.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It was three nights later, when Nami had finally woken up, only to see her nakama asleep. She felt somewhat relived that they were. For a split second, a faint smile came to her face, but it almost instantly disappeared. _'There's a reason why I'm here... but there's an even more important reason why I have to leave...'_

She slowly struggled to stand up, hoping not to wake anyone. It hurt to stand, and she knew that she shouldn't, but what she was going to do was more important.

Using much effort to maneuver herself towards the entrance way, she carefully picked the lock and took one last look back at them before running upstairs to front deck. But because she forgot to close the door, it was left wide open for one little girl to just follow her out.

Yumi walked up the stairs to find that Nami was just standing there. She wanted to speak to her, but she decided to hold back her words.

Nami continued to just stand there, her back leaning against the main mast. _'I could kill that stupid lieutenant right now while he's snoring his head off,' _she thought to herself, clutching the knife in her hand. _'But taking that risk may get everyone killed...so, what should I do...?' _She remained there, pondering the question for only moments more. It was then where she suddenly sprang up and jumped off the naval ship, disappearing into the dark night which lay upon Nerstarushi Island.

Yumi was only left to wonder of what Nami's next actions were going to be. But she didn't continued thinking for long, for she returned to the prison cell, locking the door behind her.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The sun was up early the next morning, but one certain Marine lieutenant was up even earlier. He stood at the head of the ship, and seemed to be deep in his thoughts. _'We have gathered all the supplies to last up until we arrive back at headquarters. And when I make my grand arrival with the Straw Hat Pirates in tow, I'm bound to be promoted.' _His straight face had turned into a smirk. Lt. Heiki was just overjoyed at the thought of promotion.

"Sir, all preparations are complete, we are ready for departure," reported his commander.

"Very well the. Raise the anchor and set our course for headquarters."

"Aye sir." he said before running off.

"See Nami? I _am _completing my end of the deal."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"What!? Where's Nami-san?" exclaimed Sanji, his eyes scanning the jail cell for the twelfth time in the last minute.

"That's what we're all wondering," stated Usopp, glancing over at the sleeping swordsman who seemed to not care in the slightest.

"When did she leave!? Where did she go!?" Sanji was very serious, and he had a tone of anger to his voice. But that tone of anger was actually the sound of worry.

Yumi tried to ignore their conversation by facing the wall and pretending to sleep; however, she couldn't. No matter ho hard she tried to mute their voices, they just seemed to get louder. But then, everyone went silent; the only sound was the waves crashing against the ship.

"Wait a moment...why is the ship moving?" All eyes turned to Yumi as the words left her mouth. But before anyone could answer, they could hear footsteps walking down the stairs, and a certain lieutenant's voice, ringing through the air.

"What do you mean she's not here?"

"I'm sorry sir, but it seems that she has escaped."

"You must be crazy. There's no way she could..." His words immediately stopped as he saw that a face was missing from the crowd of pirates. "Okay... Where did Nami go!?"

* * *

**A/N: Where did Nami get the knife? Why did Yumi lock the jail cell instead of escape? And why was the commander so stupid that he put all the Straw Hats in the same jail cell? No body knows... (and I'm serious. Even I don't know). But if for some strage reason, you know why, you win a prize (not that I have anything to give you). **

**Anways, leave a review if you want, but if don't want to, then that's just too bad for me. **


End file.
